


Where the Evening Splits in Half

by Thebeastisyou



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Mental Institutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebeastisyou/pseuds/Thebeastisyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine are in a mental hospital, these are their nighttime conversations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The lights have dimmed and the ward is quiet apart from some sniffling and the squeaks from the nurse’s shoes. That and the whispered conversation between Kurt and the voice under his bed.

“I don’t agree with you,” It says

Kurt’s eyes are closed and his voice is low. “I know Blaine, and you know you’re not going to convince me, so give it up,”

“I’m just asking for one date Kurt, one date to change your mind. What do you have to lose?”

Kurt’s glad Blaine can’t see his smile. “And where would this date take place? Are you going to use those boxer arms to chuck a drinking fountain out the window?”

“…”

“Oh come on, Cuckoo’s Nest! Jack Nicholson! Maybe we do need to have a movie date…”

“Really? Does that mean I can go now? Because this floor is kind of really cold,”

“Yeah, of course, just don’t get caught,”

With a small scuffling sound Blaine’s crouched beside Kurt’s bed, breath warm in his ear. “It’s easier than you think, Chief,”

“Blaine, I thought-“

“Shh, doesn’t mean I don’t want to watch it again. Maybe with some mood lighting, dinner, dancing, connect four,” Kurt has to put his hand over his mouth to keep from giggling.

“And one word of advice, you should really stop talking to the monsters under your bed,” And as a nurse turns the corner Blaine’s gone, slipping down the hall to the safety of his room. Kurt lets himself smile as he turns to his side. Maybe there was something to be said for monsters.


	2. Chapter 2

“Blaine?”

“Hmm?”

“What does your family think about all this?” There’s silence and Kurt turns to his side. He presses his nose to the pillow and squeezes his eyes shut, listening for breathing below him.

“They, ah, they didn't believe me at first,” Blaine’s voice is quiet and measured. “And it was hard, you know, to talk about. And then they couldn't believe because I was too good at hiding. It was like coming out all over again,” There’s an empty laugh.

Kurt lets his hand fall over the edge of the bed and it dangles a few inches off the ground. Fingers trace his hand lightly, reverently, before retreating. He breathes. “Well, it sounds like therapy is going well at least,”

“They’re teaching me to talk,” The room is quiet for a few minutes. “I been silent so long now it's gonna roar out of me like floodwaters,”

“Did you bring the book with you so you could quote at me? And I’m supposed to be Jack!”

“Maybe we can switch,” Kurt can tell Blaine is grinning.

“Don’t make the joke,”

“That’s-,”

“Blaine,”

“-what-,”

“I swear-,”

“HE SAID!” Their laughter hisses like kettles.

“Kurt?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks,” Matching smiles in the night.

“You’re welcome, Mr. Monster,”


	3. Chapter 3

“I brought a blanket with me this time,”

Kurt squints at the ceiling, trying to count the tiles again. “Are you lying on or under it?”

“Cinnamon bun style, and in case you were wondering, I’ve got a T-shirt and pajama bottoms too,”

“Oh shut up,” There‘s comfort and familiarity to it.

“I’m thinking we should change to Checkers for our next date,”

“You just don’t like losing,”

“No, no, it’s that I can’t bear having a piece of plastic between us,”

“I guess Battleship is out of the question then?”

“Unspeakable horrors. Besides, most of the pieces are stuck in the vent,”

“How incredibly romantic,”

“I try,”

Silence while a cart is pushed past their door.

“I really like being your friend, Kurt,”

“I know,”

“And I don’t want to push you, am I pushing? Because I really like you and I don’t want to mess anything up and-,”

“Blaine, shut up, it’s flattering, but shut up,”

“Okay,”

“Just be quiet for a while,”

“Okay,”

“Don’t fall asleep,”

“I won’t,”

An hour later their soft snores are the only sound in the quiet room.


	4. Chapter 4

"Blaine?”

“Mmmm,”

“They’re releasing me soon,” There, perfect. Straight to the point without attaching emotion. Worth the hours of revision and worry. A pen taps against a clipboard and wheels squeak softly from the hall.

“You’re healthy?”

“That’s what they say,”

“What do you say?”

Kurt turns, one hand fisting the blankets and drawing them close under his chin. “I hope so,”

“I’m happy for you,”

“No you’re not,”

“Can you blame me?”

Kurt stares into the semi darkness and wonders how Blaine’s laying, if he’d brought a blanket this time, if he even cares. ”Maybe I’ll finally be able to get some sleep,”

“Maybe I’m tired of being a monster,”

Kurt doesn’t know what to say. Can’t say ‘You’re not, you never were,’. ‘I hope you stop feeling like one, soon,’. ‘I don’t know if I’m ready,’. ‘I wish you could come with me,’. Says “At least you won’t have to eat my green peppers anymore,” 

Blaine laughs, harsh and choked, which he quickly stifles before someone can come find them. “It was an honor to meet you and eat your peppers,”

“It was an honor to be haunted by such a handsome monster,”

“Handsome?”

“Don’t push it,”

Blaine leaves soon after, slips past the nurses and back to bed with the roommate who doesn’t notice his nightly escapades and a ceiling woefully barren of interesting cracks or boys bringing conversation.

Kurt dangles his hand over the bed and thinks of the people he’ll see, his family and friends, the librarian who likes him, the waiters from the little diner he used to hide in. Pushes aside thoughts of the boy he’ll leave behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine lies face up in bed, squinting at the ceiling, breathing slow and measured.

“I miss your floor, Kurt,” He lets himself lie still for a minute, fighting his head, how stupid this feels, how useless. Continues when he’s calmed down.

“It was cold and my arm always fell asleep, but I miss it, and I miss you. You know, I snuck into your old room a few days ago, I don’t know why, and there was someone else there. I talked to them anyway, but they freaked out and called the nurse. Got a few extra sessions for that, and now the girl in your bed won’t talk to me. I couldn’t even get a friend out of it,” Blaine glances over at the other bed in his room, but nothing moves and he turns back to the ceiling.

“You could come visit you know, I mean, it’s not really a romantic date, but we could make it work. Not like anyone else visits. Kurt, I hope I never made you uncomfortable with our game. I wanted a friend, I needed someone to listen for once and you did, but I,” Frustrated he squeezes his eyes shut and scratches through his hair.

“God, this is stupid, you’re not even-,” Breathes the way he’s been taught. Calms down.

“I hate that you left me here alone. I hate that you’re better and I’m not. I hate that I lost the one person who made me feel better. I miss you. And I’m sorry,” Blaine lets out a breath and turns over to his side, staring down at the speckled tile floor.

“And I really wish you could have been my monster. Just once,”


End file.
